


Cinematic Pleasures

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Anywhere [8]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, But I've been living here for years now and have no intention of changing that, Established Relationship, Fluff, I find the view infinitely preferable, I know that all kind of things are happening in canon right now, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Jack tries to get Mac to pick something for movie night. Mac doesn’t really care what they watch. (Fluffy canon AU fic)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Anywhere [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1019214
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Cinematic Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> For those not familiar with Mythbusters, the episode Mac references is 5x31, a.k.a. Macguyver Myths. The Mythbusters ended up deciding that huge chunks of both major myths were busted, and even in a world where the ep would have a different name and inspiration I imagine Mac would have a problem with that.

Mac came to slowly, drifting up out of sleep the way you did on the best, most restful mornings. Instead of morning light streaming through the windows and Jack snuggled next to him, though, there was only one light still on in the living room and his head was resting on Jack's lap. They were both on the couch, the TV was dark, and from the faint white glow above his head Jack was probably watching something on mute on his phone.

When he realized Mac was awake, though, he set the phone aside and smiled down at Mac. His other hand was resting against Mac's chest, hand over his heart. "Have a good nap, sleepyhead?"

Mac winced. "Sorry I missed the movie."

Jack made a dismissive noise. "All part of the plan. It's why I put "Die Hard 5" on in the first place." When Mac raised an eyebrow, Jack gave him his best "wise in the ways of the world" expression. "Listen. I watch the movie because I'm a completionist, not because I think it's any good. And you, sweetheart, didn't sleep pretty much the entire time we were in Myanmar."

Mac rested his hand over Jack's, sliding their fingers together as something warm and tender unfurled in his chest. He'd been particularly resistant to people worrying about him the last few months, wanting to move on from everything that had happened this past year, but Jack always seemed to have just the right touch. "So you set me up."

Jack smiled, lazy and sweet. "I am very good at sneak attacks."

Mac smiled back, then sighed. "Still kind of sorry I missed it." When Jack opened his mouth to argue, he continued. "Not because it's good. I'm actually kind of comforted that you're capable of recognizing that." His smile returned briefly at Jack's mock offended look, then softened. "I just really like movie night. With everything being so busy, and everything we're still cleaning up from CODEX, we haven't been able to have one in awhile."

Jack's expression shifted to fond disbelief. "You have seen these movies a hundred times in the years since you've met me, mostly because you keep letting me get away with showing them to you over and over again. That made a hell of a lot more sense once I knew you were as in love with me as I am with you, but it's okay to enjoy a break."

Mac raised an eyebrow at him, more than happy to go into argument mode for something he was this sure of. "A break from what, exactly? Snuggling up to you on the couch? Watching your eyes light up as you recite all the lines, and watching them light up even more when I recite them with you? Or maybe it's when you give me that indulgent little smile every time I argue with the movie's science, some of which _you've_ heard so many times you sometimes say them before I do? I've had people stop watching movies with me after one round of that, Jack. _One_."

"Those people are idiots." He lifted their joined hands, pressing a kiss against the back of Mac's. "But that doesn't mean we can't switch up the movies a little. There has to be something out there you wish you could watch a few more times."

Mac's brow lowered as he tried to think. "I keep telling you, I don't really watch a lot of movies on my own. Before you, Bozer was the one who pretty much decided what I saw."

The fingertips of Jack's other hand were stroking lightly through Mac's hair. Mac barely resisted the urge to purr like a cat. "Documentaries, then," Jack continued. "Contrary to the impression I like to give people, I won't die if I spend a couple of hours watching a bunch of eggheads wax poetic about physics or robots or stuff like that."

"That's very sweet, but I don't actually watch a lot of documentaries, either." His own free hand stretched down off the side of the couch, fingers tracing lightly along the inside of Jack's leg. "There are a few, but nothing I'd consider really re-watchable."

Jack was silent for a moment, lost in thought, then shot Mac an amused look. "I'm smart enough not to try and suggest 'Mythbusters.'"

Mac couldn't stop the indignant feeling that always rose up inside him at the mention of the show, the same one he knew was written all over his face. "Hey, it is _not_ my fault they did pretty much everything wrong when they were building the bamboo plane. If they had just—" He cut himself off at the grin that had spread across Jack's face, then sighed. "Yeah, I don't think it would be a good idea to watch 'Mythbusters.'"

"I've kind of picked up on that, over the years." Jack's voice was teasing but soft. "What about Bill Nye the Science Guy? We can probably get some of the episodes online, and even if not I'm pretty sure I can get my hands on the DVDs."

Mac stopped, struck by the thought. "It's basically a kid's show, though," he said finally, almost hesitant.

Jack scoffed. "Saturday morning cartoons are good no matter how old you are. Wouldn't surprise me if good old Mr. Nye was the same way."

"I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid." Mac smiled a little, remembering. "I even got a few early experiment ideas from different episodes."

Jack smiled as well, a naked affection on his face that Mac would never stop being profoundly grateful for. "And I'm looking forward to hearing you tell me about each and every one of them." Then he cocked an eyebrow, a little bit of troublemaking gleam in his eyes. "I haven't wanted to admit this before, but I had a little bit of a crush on Bill back in the day."

Mac was surprised into a laugh. "You did not."

"What can I say?" Jack's grin widened as his thumb traced along the line of Mac's jaw. "Big brains really do it for me."

That was enough to make Mac sit up completely, unhooking his long legs from the side of the couch and swinging around to kiss Jack properly. Their lips met like they were designed to fit together, Jack's hands sliding around his waist like he was anchoring him to the world. Kissing Jack was the same as it always was, the thrill of the most ridiculous world-saving heroics they'd ever performed wrapped up in the warm, comforting feeling of home. People had never made sense to Mac the way science did, but touching Jack was a language he knew as instinctively as he did physics. It was just as beautiful, in a way he would never be able to properly explain.

When they broke apart, Jack was breathing hard. "If that's what Bill Nye gets me," he murmured, kissing the underside of Mac's jaw, "I feel like we're gonna end up watching a _lot_ of the guy."

Mac's lips curved, his heart racing in the best way. "Oh, this is all you." Then he smoothed his hands along the side of Jack's face, cradling it like it was something precious. "You know how much I'll end up talking during those Bill Nye episodes, right?"

Jack's expression was soft as he leaned in to steal another kiss. "Darlin', that'll be the best part."

The only possible thing to do was kiss him again, hands moving down to find purchase underneath Jack's t-shirt. He nipped Jack's ear, making him shiver. "You know what, though?" he breathed against Jack's skin. "I'm not really in the mood to watch anything right now."

Jack gave a throaty chuckle, undoing Mac's buttons by feel and pulling his shirt out of his waistband so he could get his own access to bare skin. "Oh? You have something else in mind?"

Mac grinned before claiming Jack's mouth in another kiss. "I have a few ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
